Always There for You
by B4E Octavio
Summary: Oneshot-Amourshipping! : This will be a quick one for my prologue for a betrayal story for Ash.


Hi guys. So I've been thinking about an Amourshipping betrayal story. On this story it will be just a one shot. The rest will be in a different story. :D

* * *

I look down at my hands.

A rope was seen there.

I gripped it tightly.

Tears were coming down my eyes.

This was the worst day yet.

I lost 2nd at the Kalos League.

I was proud of it, but the rest weren't.

All of them were disappointed at me.

Even my own mother.

They all thought I didn't fit right to be a Pokemon trainer.

I ran out before I can hear the rest.

I left Clemont, Bonnie and Serena there.

Maybe they think differently then the rest.

Soon when I left.

I was sitting at a cliff where I see a waterfall in front of me.

A tree behind me, a huge one.

I decided on how I end my life.

"Committing suicide will be the best to end the pain."

I muttered to myself.

I stood up and walked over the tree.

I soon climbed it and made sure that the rope was still on me.

I looked down for the best distance to hang myself.

I tied the rope to the branch of the tree.

Then I heard a sound of protest telling me to stop.

I ignored it, then my hands stopped.

Both were twitching not wanting to end the lives of their selves.

Then an actual voice came.

A voice of an angel.

I looked down to see Serena.

Never have I thought of Serena as an angel.

In her face was tears.

It never suited for her.

She was always beautiful without the tears.

I stopped again.

I never thought a girl like that before.

Serena started climbing.

She was sitting next to me.

She slapped me in the face.

A powerful one to say exact.

Then, she hugged me muttering 'please Ash stop.'

My face was burning.

Never have I felt it like that.

Am I blushing?

Soon she stopped.

The tears in her eyes were gone.

She untied the rope and then snatched it away.

Soon she threw it away.

Her face was serious.

"Wh- why were you going to hang yourself."

I looked down.

"I wanted all the pain to go away."

She slapped me again.

Tears then came again.

"NO ASH!"

I flinched.

Never did Serena ever yell at any one.

"If you hanged your self to end the pain. Then, you would bring more pain to others!"

I looked at here questioningly.

I would bring pain to others?

"Bonnie, Clemont, Brock, Gary, Max, and me would be depressed. Even Paul for crying out loud!"

Never have I realized it before.

"But, the others left me behind. Betrayed me."

Soon Serena put softly her hand on my cheek.

"Not all of us would betray you Ash. The others thought it was right, but others didn't. Tracey, Misty, Dawn, Iris, May, Trip and Delia only betrayed you. We stayed on your side Ash."

I looked at her.

Tears again were in my eyes.

Soon I grabbed her into a bear hug.

Not even bothering to let her go.

She returned the hug too.

She started talking again.

You were my hero.

Always there for me.

Cheer me up when I'm depressed.

I always followed you till the end.

You helped me pick my dream goal.

Now let me help you.

Let me cheer you up.

Be the same happy dense boy you were before.

Never change the same personality in life.

I'll always be there with you, like you were to me.

She pecked me in my cheek.

I was blushing.

I knew that for sure.

I looked back at her.

Her face showed that I may hate her now.

I sighed and now I knew the feeling what she felt towards me.

Love.

She was at the bottom of the tree.

Some how she climbed down fast.

I was shocked, somehow she thought I didn't have the feelings for her.

I went down fast as I can.

I spotted her and ran quickly.

I turned her around and noticed the tears.

Wiping them off with my thumb.

I can see the blush on her face.

I smirked to myself.

Soon I reached out for a kiss.

I was surprised on what I did.

I was kissing Serena.

I thought for sure she wouldn't want the kiss.

But, she returned the kiss back.

Both of our cheeks were pink.

Ending it because the need of air.

We looked at each other at awkward silence.

She grabbed me into a hug.

Muttering, 'I always dreamed of this day to happen.'

I didn't mean to smell her hair.

But it smelled like straw-berry.

She was happy and so was I again.

"Will you always be there Serena?"

"Yes I will Ashy."

She then continued, "Only if you be there as my boyfriend."

She winked at me.

I was blushing, but I nodded.

'Thank you Serena for cheering me up.'

The End!

Or is it!

:D

:

: P

:$

...

Damn

* * *

So...that's all! Not really the best I made. Can't blame me, I thought of this in the plane coming back to Illinois. With some help of depressing music.

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be thankful if I have some positive comments. Also on how I wrote it. I felt like it, but the different stories will be type not like this. Sorry for the kiss scene. I'm not kind of an expert on romance.


End file.
